Princess? PRINCESS!
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: SMA Teiko adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang memiliki sistem unik yang mengharuskan murid kelas 1 yang terpilih dinobatkan menjadi Princess satu sekolah. P-PRINCESS! Bukan Prince.


**.  
~oOo~**

**KnB milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Princess Princess milik pengarangnya –yang saia lupa namanya.**

**Warn!: EyD (Ejaan yang Disesuaikan seenaknya), humor -?- gagal, OOC, penistaan karakter (sujud2), B.L, Sho-ai, semi-AU, typo(s) of course dll.**

**~oOo~  
.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal SMA Teiko pasti dia sejenis makhluk hidup purba yang belum pernah menyentuh internet. Tanya kenapa? Karena SMA di salah satu perfektur Tokyo ini selalu menjadi pembicaraan hangat masyarakat beberapa belas tahun belakangan ini. Bukan. Bukan karena reputasi buruk sekolah. Lebih dari itu, sekolah ini memiliki sistem yang –sedikit- berbeda dari sekolah lainnya.

Sistem '_Princess_'. Dimana murid baru terpilih menjadi seorang putri dalam ruang lingkup sekolah yang memang dikhususkan berjenis kelamin –benar-benar- laki-laki. Putri disini memang benar-benar putri yang sesungguhnya. Seorang laki-laki yang sudah ditetapkan menjadi _princess_ selama setahun kedepan akan memakai pakaian perempuan –untuk beberapa _event_- yang telah ditentukan temanya, menyemangati murid lainnya –atau klub, pemotretan –yang tentu saja foto tersebut akan dijual- dan lain sebagainya. Tentu saja ada r_eward _untuk kerja keras dari para _princess_ ini. Mereka dibebaskan dari bayaran apapun, mendapatkan gaji –kerja sambilan mereka- jadi model dan tentu saja fasilitas apapun termasuk kantin GRATIS.

Tetapi, tidak sembarang orang bisa menjadi princess. Mereka tidak menunjuk diri sendiri, tetapi ditunjuk langsung oleh president sekolah a.k.a ketua OSIS. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena para inti OSIS adalah mantan princess terdahulu -walau ada beberapa alasan murid lainpun bisa menjadi inti OSIS. Karenanya, orang yang sudah pernah menjadi princess pasti dapat menilai siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki kriteria tersebut.

Princess yang sudah setahun bekerja(?) secara otomatis akan masuk dalam inti OSIS yang akan dipilih menjadi ketua, wakil, sekertaris dan bendahara OSIS. empat orang dengan posisi tinggi di SMA Teiko inilah yang akan disebut dengan '4 Penguasa Teiko'.

Sudah paham penjelasannya? Semoga.

Dan intinya, tahun ini. Di bulan ini. Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Yang artinya pencarian princess baru pun dimulai~

**Princess? PRINCESS?! ::  
Rhie-chan Aoi Sora**

**Lembar 1::  
"W" for Welcome to Teiko**

Kuroko Tetsuya. 15 tahun. Kelas 1-A. Entah kenapa sedang duduk bersama dua murid lainnya berhadapan dengan _president _sekolah di ruang OSIS. Otaknya mencerna kejadian penerimaan murid baru yang baru saja berlangsung satu jam lalu –dimana empat penguasa Teiko berdiri bersama para guru dibelakang kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato. Para siswa baru tentu saja kagum melihat inti OSIS bersanding sejajar dengan guru. Kuroko bisa mendengar banyak dari para siswa berbisik mengenai betapa mempesonanya para OSIS didepan mereka, terutama _president_ sekolah ini. Dari yang ia dengar –dan sungguh ia tidak menguping- dari beberapa siswa yang sepertinya tau nama _president_ sekolah mereka. Akashi Seijuurou.

'Aka?' batin Kuroko. Ia mengamati empat orang berseragam SMA Teiko dengan pin kecil di almamater biru muda bertuliskan OSIS. 'Aka' artinya merah. Dan sepenglihatan Kuroko. Orang yang memiliki unsur Aka hanyalah pemuda berambut merah bermuka _baby face_(?) yang paling pendek diantara yang lain. 'Apa mungkin dia?' lanjutnya sambil sesekali melirik pemuda bersangkutan.

Dan entahlah. Kuroko tidak begitu mengingatnya. Seingat ingatannya. Ia yang baru saja akan masuk kelas 1-A tiba-tiba diangkut oleh seseorang yang dengan seenaknya didudukan disini. Ruang OSIS. _great_.

Kuroko melirik seseorang disebelah kanannya, pemuda berambut pirang yang telinga kirinya ditindik. 'Pasti dia tipe hyper berisik yang kekanakan' tebak Kuroko dalam hati tentu saja. Bukan karena takut, tapi entah kenapa aura disekeliling ruangan ini membuat ia lebih memilih membungkam mulutnya. Setelahnya ia melirik orang disebelah kirinya, kesan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut merah gelap ini memiliki aura mengintimidasi namun bersahabat(?). kalau Kuroko tidak salah ingat, dia juga akan sekelas dengannya di 1-A.

"Kalian tau kenapa kalian dibawa kesini?"setelah keheningan sepuluh menit. Ketua osis ber _name tag_ Akashi Seijuurou tersebut akhirnya berbicara. Ia menatap tajam tiga siswa baru dihadapannya dan mulai mengamati satu persatu mereka. 'Tidak buruk.' Batinnya. Ketiganya serempak menggelengkan kepalanya –tidak mengerti. Hei! Memangnya siapa yang akan paham kalau mereka yang jelas-jelas siswa baru tiba-tiba –harap ingat- diangkut paksa keruang OSIS dan dihadapkan dengan empat penguasa Teiko dengan sang _president_ sekolah duduk didepan mereka –tiga lainnya berdiri dibelakang Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas, ia pikir –bawahan- orang-orang dibelakangnya ini sudah menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada si anak baru alasan kenapa mereka disini sehingga ia hanya perlu menjelaskan secara garis besar kelanjutan dari pembicaraan tersebut. Ia melirik pemuda berkacamata berambut hijau yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya, yang bersangkutan langsung paham maksud dari tatapan tersebut. Katakan-pada-mereka-aku-malas-menjelaskannya.

Sang wakil ketua OSIS berjalan maju kedepan –sejajar dengan Akashi. "Kalian tau tentang sistem _Princess _di sekolah ini?" tanyanya pada ketiga orang dihadapannya. Mereka mengangguk. "Karena kalian sudah tau. Ini akan sangat singkat." Lanjutnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kalian bertiga terpilih menjadi _Princess_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sunyi. Hingga pekikan keras dari pemuda pirang, biru muda dan merah gelap dihadapannya terdengar. Keras. Sekali.

"EEHHHH?" koor ketiganya –minus Kuroko yang hanya mengucapkannya dengan nada datar sedatar datarnya. "Ke-kenapa aku juga terpilih?" tanya pemuda yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya dengan tatapan _horror_. "Kalau mereka berdua yang terpilih sih bukan hal aneh!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang yang dimaksud.

"APA MAKSUDMU-SSU? KAU INGIN MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU INI MIRIP PEREMPUAN-SSU?" teriak histeris pemuda pirang yang merasa dirinya diejek secara tidak langsung.

"MEMANG KENYATAANNYA!"

"DASAR BANCI-SSU!"

"KAU MENGATAKAN AKU BANCI? DASAR CEWEK ANEH!"

"KAU YANG ANEH-SSU. DASAR ALIS BERCABANG!"

"KAU-"

Jduk! Jduk!

Dua pukulan telak mendarat dikepala keduanya yang sedang bersemangat adu urat di dalam ruangan ini. Pelakunya adalah sang sekertaris OSIS berambut biru gelap yang kulitnya juga gelap. Entahlah, ia hanya kesal mendengar ocehan dua orang dihadapannya yang menjelek-jelekan _princess_.

"Pffft..." terdengar suara tertawa tertahan yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang yang beberapa detik lalu ia pukul cukup keras itu. Ada salah dengan otak mereka. Atau jangan-jangan pukulan tadi mengacau sistem kerja otak mereka. "AHAHAHAHA~" oke. Mereka benar-benar gila.

"Ka-kau... mantan _princess_..." ternyata selain menjadi dalang keributan tadi. Pemuda berambut merah tua tersebut belum puas mencari masalah. Sambil menunjuk yang bersangkutan –sang sekertaris- dengan tidak sopannya seakan mengejek.

Twitch! Twitch!

Sungguh. Sang sekertaris OSIS benar-benar merasa harus memberi pelajaran tata krama dan sopan santun pada juniornya satu ini.

"Ehem!"

Merasa keributan ini –sungguh amat sangat duper benar - tidak berarti. Sang ketua OSIS berdehem untuk mengambil perhatian seluruh manusia di ruangan ini. "Kalian sudah selesai dengan masalahnya, hm?" walau kata-kata tersebut diucapkan sang ketua dengan senyuman mempesona, tapi aura yang dikeluarkan berkebalikan dari itu. Seakan mengatakan hentikan-keributan-anak-kecil-ini-atau-mau-ku-beri-hukuman-yang-menarik. Menarik dalam kamus seorang Akashi Seijuurou itu berbeda jauh dari kata menarik yang dikenal manusia atau dalam kamus manapun. Percayalah.

Setelah semuanya kembali normal. Ia menatap kembali tiga siswa baru tersebut. Saat keributan berlangsung, pemuda berambut biru muda yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut sama sekali tidak melerai atau apapun. 'Kuroko Tetsuya. Menarik.' Batinnya menyeringai. Tahun ini mungkin akan menjadi tahun yang menarik.

"Baiklah... apakah ada yang keberatan menjadi _princess_ tahun ini?" saat sang ketua OSIS bertanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya pemuda tertinggi diantara ketiga siswa baru tersebut ingin langsung mengacungkan tangannya -protes- dan mengundurkan diri. Tapi langsung diurungkan niatnya begitu menatap sang ketua yang menatapnya tajam sambil memperlihatkan seringainya yang berarti tidak-boleh-ada-yang-menolak-perintahku.

"Baiklah... karena tidak ada yang menolaknya. Sekarang kita bisa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Akashi Seijuurou. Jabatanku sebagai Ketua OSIS" Ucapnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Midorima Shintarou. Wakil ketua." pemuda berkacamata itu sekali lagi –lagi?- membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri yang diperban, tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu berunsur hijau. Kodok, eh?

"Aomine Daiki. Sekertaris." dengan sedikit sinis. Sepertinya, ia masih kesal dengan ulah junior merah gelap tersebut.

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Bendahara." pemuda bernama Murasakibara tersebut tersenyum manis pada juniornya. Terlihat paling bersahabat. Ketiga orang didepannya terliat kagum dengan tinggi badannya yang memang terlihat mencolok diantara anggota lain–mungkin.

Setelah para OSIS memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Giliran ketiganya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kagami Taiga. 1-A."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. 1-A. Salam kenal." Kagami sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui anak disampingnya ini sekelas dengannya.

"Kise Ryouta. 1-B. Model majalah yang luar biasa terkenal-ssu!" pemuda pirang tersebut selain berisik, narsis juga ternyata.

"Baiklah. Taiga, Tetsuya, Ryouta. Mulai hari ini dan setahun kedepan. Kalian akan menjabat sebagai _Princess_ di sekolah SMA Teiko."

_Well_... _welcome to_ SMA Teiko, _guys_~

**.**

**~oOo~**

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Ini cerita pertama saia di fandom ini. Dan fic pertama saia setelah lebih dari 6 bulan gak ngetik –gak penting sumpah

Oh ya. Untuk tinggi badan. Tinggi badan asli(?) mereka di KnB dikurangi ya. Jadi...

**Atsushi: 208 – 20 = 188 cm**

**Shintarou: 195 – 15 = 180 cm**

**Daiki: 192 – 15 = 177 cm**

**Kagami: 190 – 15 = 175 cm**

**Kise: 189 – 15 = 174 cm**

**Akashi: 174 – 10 = 164 cm**

**Tetsuya: 168- 10 = 158 cm**

Alasannya? Karena mereka disini bukan pemain basket~ :3

**REVIEW? SARAN? KRITIK?**


End file.
